La rossée
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de l'OS de I M Sterling. Parfois, certains ont juste besoin d'une bonne vieille raclée à l'ancienne. Quand l'ex-mari d'Hermione Granger se montre à son travail, Severus ne peut résister à son envie...


Note d'Ae : Bon ! Je cherche en ce moment des OS/séries sans lemon pour prouver au peuple que je ne suis pas une obsédée ! Je vous rappelle que dans mes premières trad, il y en avait XD Donc voilà un OS de I M Sterling (et une série d'OS d'elle va suivre). Elle l'a classé M, je trouve ça poussif (j'aurais mis T) mais je vais attendre d'avoir fini la trad pour me décider ^^'

.

Note de l'auteur : Normalement j'écris des fluff. J'aime ça et ça me va bien. Je n'écris pas beaucoup de violence sanglante. Ok… Je ne publie pas beaucoup de violence sanglante. J'ai un peu revu celui-ci, mais ceux avec une grande sensibilité pourraient vouloir l'éviter. Pour une fois le M n'est pas là pour le sexe.

.

Ae : Je me répète, mais c'est plutôt soft. Pour celles qui ont lu les 'tuer Ron', c'est moins sanglant que les cannibales et les trolls…

.

oOoOoOo

.

La rossée

.

Severus grinça des dents en entendant les échos immanquables d'une dispute étouffée venant de leur bureau. Il avait pensé que tout ceci était terminé, maintenant que l'accord du divorce était signé.

« Tu me le dois bien… Tu sais que c'est le cas. Après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir, après toute cette publicité… »

Il y eut un bruit –le bureau bougeant un peu- et un son indigné d'Hermione.

_Assez_.

Hermione Granger, partenaire en affaires et –plus étrange encore- amie, était une sorcière brillante et agréable. Elle pouvait réellement croire que son ex-mari était en train de cracher ses tripes… Et maintenant qu'elle s'était enfin débarrassée du crétin, Severus n'allait pas lui permettre de se remettre dans ses pattes.

Randal J. Smith avait utilisé sa réputation d'héroïne de guerre. Il avait courtisé la satanée presse… L'utilisant pour se créer une vague carrière de commentateur célèbre. Quand sa bouffonnerie avait tout jeté par les fenêtres, il avait –bien sûr- blâmé Hermione.

_Plus de ça._

Severus entra dans le bureau d'une manière très semblable à celle qu'il utilisait pour sa classe de potions.

Hermione bondit, semblant embarrassée, et, Merlin lui vienne en aide, coupable. C'était un signe sûr prouvant qu'elle avait laissé M. Smith la piéger dans un chantage affectif, arguant qu'elle avait ruiné sa vie par sa simple existence. Quelqu'un devait être rendu coupable de l'état des choses (et Circé savait que ce ne serait pas Randy Smith, puisque ce bâtard ne prenait aucune responsabilité).

Ledit bâtard fixa méchamment Severus pour l'interruption.

Le crétin n'y vit aucune raison de s'alarmer.

C'était, sans aucun doute possible, un imbécile.

La signature du divorce avait changé toute la situation. Severus aurait (bien sûr) pu lui venir en aide avant, si Hermione l'avait _demandé_. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait. La sorcière avait toujours combattu seule dans ses batailles, et puisque ses batailles étaient mentales et émotionnelles, Severus avait observé, se sentant les mains liées.

Elle n'avait pas non plus demandé son aide aujourd'hui, mais elle n'était plus mariée.

Smith n'avait aucune idée de la protection qu'il avait perdue quand il avait signé au bas des papiers du divorce.

« Hermione, laisse-nous.

-Severus…

Il lui jeta un regard acéré. Elle soupira, haussa vaguement les épaules, et quitta son propre bureau, la tête haute. Il devrait s'en excuser plus tard…

Le rustre le regarda avec un dédain détaché alors qu'Hermione sortait. « Avez-vous besoin de me parler, Snape, ou était-ce une de vos pathétiques tentatives de tourner autour de ma femme comme un cabot difforme ? »

Le sourire de Severus aurait dû alarmer l'autre homme… Mais il ne savait pas réellement qui était Severus Snape. Il pensait être dans une situation normale.

Severus lança un sort informulé de silence sur la porte. Puis il s'en approcha, tendit ses doigts pâles et tourna visiblement le loquet. Le cliquetis de la serrure se mettant en place résonna fortement dans la pièce silencieuse.

Severus se tourna vers l'autre type, qui ne semblait toujours pas comprendre.

« Ex-femme. » Sa voix était comme un murmure d'outre-tombe.

Le petit homme ricana. « Vous pensez que ça vous donne la moindre chance avec elle ? »

Severus connaissait bien l'air qu'il affichait. Il pouvait sentir le rictus mortel qui étirait sa bouche. C'était celui qu'il avait affiché à dix-sept ans lorsqu'il avait bloqué le coup de son père et entreprit de lui faire mordre la poussière. C'était celui qu'avait vu Greyback lorsque Severus l'avait tué. C'était celui qu'il avait affiché quand il avait vu Harry Potter tuer Voldemort.

« Je pense que ça me donne une chance de faire ça. »

Severus ne perdit pas une syllabe de plus. Il referma ses poings et en balança un dans la mâchoire de l'autre homme, le faisant rapidement suivre par une série de coups droits ravageurs dans le corps.Il entendit un craquement au niveau des côtes, c'était fracturé mais pas encore brisé. Parfait. Son but n'était pas de tuer cet imbécile. L'autre homme vacilla enfin, Severus le recevant et le jetant à terre de son coude tendu, causant une autre fracture et un cri de douleur haut-perché.

Severus s'écarta du corps roué de coups et se repositionna. Puis il mit toutes ses forces dans un coup de poing dans l'estomac mal protégé du lourdaud. Un coup violent placé à paume ouverte sur son oreille élimina toute résistance, aussi pitoyable qu'aient été ses tentatives.

Severus jeta le type dans un fauteuil à haut dossier de bois dans un coin du bureau.

Un simple sort du saucisson empêcha l'homme en sang de bouger, la seconde suivante, sa baguette était dans la main de Severus.

« Je vais éclairer votre lanterne sur quelques points de détail quelque peu importants, M. Smith. »

L'homme ouvrit la bouche mais le sort de Severus avait été plus rapide que tout ce que le type aurait pu éructer.

Severus abaissa sa voix à un sifflement grondant, à peine plus d'un murmure. « Hermione Granger n'est plus Hermione Smith. Vous l'avez trompée avec une putain bon marché de l'Allée des Embrumes. » Severus s'autorisa à baffer le visage sans protection de l'homme… Juste une fois. Le son des dents s'entrechoquant et le sang de son nez étaient exactement aussi satisfaisants que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

« L'accomplissement du divorce vous a donné bien plus que ce que vous méritiez. Granger ne vous doit rien… Rien de plus que la douleur et la peur que vous lui avez donné. » Il était difficile de retenir ses envies de le frapper à nouveau, mais Severus ne voulait pas risquer de perdre tout à fait sa maîtrise. Il était plus proche du précipice qu'il n'en avait été depuis la fin de la guerre, échauffé par trois années d'inactivité forcée. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et se recentrer, imaginant un froid glaciaire sur les émotions puissantes qui tentaient de le surpasser.

« Elle n'est pas du genre à vous le faire payer. » Severus se pencha plus près, découvrant ses dents en une parodie de rictus. « Contrairement à moi. » La peur se montrait finalement sur son visage.

_Enfin_.

Severus n'était pas un homme gentil. Il n'avait jamais prétendu l'être.

Il se pencha vers son oreille. « Ouvrez bien grand, parce que c'est le seul avertissement que vous aurez. Je vais prendre beaucoup de plaisir à vous faire subir des choses innommables si vous avez encore ne serait-ce qu'une fois la témérité de tester cette promesse… Et si je découvre que vous harcelez encore Hermione quand elle est seule, je peux vous promettre que personne ne retrouvera _jamais_ votre corps. Je doute fortement que qui que ce soit en dehors de votre pute cherchera. »

Severus saisit le visage de l'homme entre ses mains et tira vers le haut pour le forcer à redresser la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ne testez pas ma résolution, M. Smith. Les résultats seraient… Malheureux… Pour vous. »

Severus brisa la baguette du type, la jeta sur son visage abasourdi, et annula le sort le maintenant au siège.

« Sortez. D'ici. Avant que je ne me souvienne que vous ne méritez certainement pas une seconde chance de vivre votre misérable vie. »

L'homme était un crétin, mais n'était pas suicidaire. Un rapide coup d'œil à son esprit prouva qu'il n'avait aucune intention de revenir de sa vie. Son esprit était principalement occupé par la question de comment il pouvait garder ses bookmakers à distance avant de trouver un moyen de quitter le pays. Bien. Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre se chargerait de le tuer, épargnant les ennuis à Severus.

« Severus. »

On y était. Le moment où elle lui disait de garder son atroce nez disproportionné hors de ses affaires. Il n'était pas sûr que leur amitié survivrait à l'acte de violence flagrant contre l'homme qu'elle avait aimé.

Et là, il se retrouva sans avertissement enfourné dans un chaleureux câlin.

Des yeux bruns tirant sur le Whiskey étaient plongés dans les siens. Elle avait déposé sa joue sur son torse.

« J'aurais pu m'en charger moi-même, tu sais. Il était mon problème.

-Si tu penses que ce type n'a pas été un boulet à mon pied avant même votre mariage, alors tu te trompes tristement. »

Elle baissa les yeux visiblement embarrassée.

« Je suis désolée.

-Ne sois pas ridicule. Pouvoir enfin le rosser avec pertes et fracas a été le plaisir de ma semaine. »

Elle leva les yeux et examina ses phalanges. Severus roula des yeux alors qu'elle soignait la coupure mineure et le léger bleu qui commençait tout juste à se former. Cela n'était que le faible prix à payer pour sentir la chair de l'autre homme céder sous la force de ses coups. Il aurait pu utiliser sa baguette. Il ne se laissait habituellement pas aller à des représailles si physiques, mais parfois, la situation l'exigeait. Comme lorsqu'un cornichon parvenait à épouser la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération… Et s'employait à faire tout son possible pour la rendre malheureuse.

Elle le fixait à nouveau. « Je te remercie. »

Il s'autorisa un léger sourire. « C'était avec le plus _grand_ plaisir. »

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà… Juste un petit quelque chose qui prouve que je suis (en fait) tout à fait vivante. Eh bien… Attendez… Techniquement, je présume que ça ne fait que prouver quelqu'un poste sur ce compte. Je pense que vous ne pourrez que me faire confiance sur le reste.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : J'avoue que je me suis bien défoulée sur ce chapitre. J'étais bien inspirée ^^

Ca change de ce que tu as l'habitude de publier (comment ça pas de lemon ? Remboursez ! xD), mais c'était fort sympathique à lire. J'ai hâte de lire d'autres OS de cette auteure, elle a l'air d'avoir de bonnes idées :-)

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** Et bien, voilà un chapitre... plutôt sportif. Ça a cogné dur ^^ En effet, ça nous change des lemon... mais j'aime bien. Severus est persuasif et dur en affaire, Randal l'aura vite compris...

Merci pour ce grand moment d'action et super travail, comme toujours.

.

oOo

.

Severus entra dans le bureau d'une manière très semblable à celle qu'il utilisait pour sa classe de potions. **(Roooh, j'adore quand il fait ça ^^) **Ae : Je saiiiis ^^

.

Ledit bâtard fixa méchamment Severus pour l'interruption. **(j'ai comme l'impression qu'il va le regretter amèrement XD)**

Le crétin n'y vit aucune raison de s'alarmer.

C'était, sans aucun doute possible, un imbécile. _(A l'évidence… Un imbécile, ou alors il n'a aucun réflexe de survie. Ou les deux ^^)_

.

« Hermione, laisse-nous. _(Bastoooon ! Ok je sors ^^)_

-Severus…

Il lui jeta un regard acéré. Elle soupira, haussa vaguement les épaules, et quitta son propre bureau, la tête haute. Il devrait s'en excuser plus tard…_(Oh, il le fera sûrement)_

« Avez-vous besoin de me parler, Snape, ou était-ce une de vos pathétiques tentatives de tourner autour de ma femme comme un cabot difforme ? »**(Toi mon pote, tu risques de ne plus faire le malin très longtemps ...)**

Le sourire de Severus aurait dû alarmer l'autre homme… Mais il ne savait pas réellement qui était Severus Snape. Il pensait être dans une situation normale. _(Non mais QUI ne sait pas qui est Severus Snape ? Il a vécu dans un conte de fées ou quoi ?)_**(Erreur fatale ^^)**

.

Le petit homme ricana. « Vous pensez que ça vous donne la moindre chance avec elle ? » _(Heuuu, oui ?)_

.

C'était celui qu'il avait affiché quand il avait vu Harry Potter tuer Voldemort._(Oui mais apparemment ce Smith ne l'a jamais vu… Héhé)_ **( ce rictus ne me dit d'ailleurs rien qui vaille ^^)**

Severus ne perdit pas une syllabe de plus. Il referma ses poings et en balança un dans la mâchoire de l'autre homme, le faisant rapidement suivre par une série de coups droits ravageurs dans le corps. **(Qu'est-ce que je disais XD)**

**.**

L'autre homme vacilla enfin, Severus le recevant et le jetant à terre de son coude tendu, causant une autre fracture et un cri de douleur haut-perché. **(Ouille, ça doit faire mal, ça ^^)**

.

Le son des dents s'entrechoquant et le sang de son nez étaient exactement aussi satisfaisants que ce qu'il avait imaginé. _(Hum, sympa ^^)_

.

_Enfin_. _(En effet. Il est un peu long lui alors ^^ Et pas dans le bon sens du terme ^^)_

Severus n'était pas un homme gentil. Il n'avait jamais prétendu l'être. _(Et c'est précisément pour ça qu'on l'aime :D)_ **(Tout à fait d'accord ^^)**

.

Severus brisa la baguette du type, la jeta sur son visage abasourdi, et annula le sort le maintenant au siège. _(Oh, briser sa baguette ? Quand même… C'est un peu excessif non ? ^^)_

.

Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre se chargerait de le tuer, épargnant les ennuis à Severus. _(Tant qu'à faire)_

.

Et là, il se retrouva sans avertissement enfourné dans un chaleureux câlin. **(Comme quoi … ^^)**

.

« J'aurais pu m'en charger moi-même, tu sais. **(Peut-être, mais ça aurait été moins drôle XD)** Il était mon problème.

-Si tu penses que ce type n'a pas été un boulet à mon pied avant même votre mariage, alors tu te trompes tristement. » _(Mooooh 3 )_

.

-Ne sois pas ridicule. Pouvoir enfin le rosser avec pertes et fracas a été le plaisir de ma semaine. » _(Et de la mienne, j'avoue ^^) _Ae : Ah oui ? Plus que la betaisation de reflets ?**(Et le nôtre ^^)**


End file.
